


Secret

by PenBinaryFan



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Acceptance, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hyde is kinky, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It was the 70s, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, M/M, Makeup Sex, My cannon is that Hyde is Pan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBinaryFan/pseuds/PenBinaryFan
Summary: "You know, it could have happened to anyone… We can't have been the first ones to get caught kissing in the janitor's closet."Sighing, Hyde turned to see Eric still sitting on the couch. His back facing him."It isn't the same shit and you know it… If word gets around school that we-""That what? That we're queers? I'm not a complete idiot, Hyde. I know we can't get caught."And now it's quiet.
Relationships: Eric Forman & Steven Hyde, Eric Forman/Steven Hyde
Kudos: 47





	1. Caught Gay Handed

Eric Forman had seriously fucked up. Like, he usually fucks up by doing something stupid because he didn't think things through.

And that's exactly what he did.

So when Hyde is walking through the basement door at 3 am and acting as if he doesn't see Eric on the couch… He knew he was still in trouble for 'fucking up'.

"Hey, Hyde, Can we talk about what happened..?"

Hyde was just about to retreat to his room. Because sometimes when he was mad… He said shit.

Right now. He was mad.

And he really did not want to say said shit.

So, he didn't stop.

Just continued in the direction of his room.

_Just a few more steps, man. Just let me go-_

"Steven, please. I'm sorry. I didn't think that we would-"

"I don't want to talk about it, Forman."

_You just couldn't let me go…_

His hand holding onto the doorknob that, if he just turned and pushed, would lead to the privacy of his room.

But no.

_Eric just had to keep yappin._

With his signature nervous laugh, he continued to yap.

"You know, it could have happened to anyone… We can't have been the first ones to get caught kissing in the janitor's closet."

Sighing, Hyde turned to see Eric still sitting on the couch. His back facing him.

"It isn't the same shit and you know it… If word gets around school that we-"

"That what? That we're queers? I'm not a complete idiot, Hyde. I know we can't get caught."

And now it's quiet.

Hyde makes his way to his chair and leans back, exhausted.

"Eric… I know you're scared but you're the one who didn't want to wait." Hyde smirks.

Looking over at the scrawny boy revealed that it had gone unnoticed because Forman was sulking, his face buried in his hands.

"So, what? It's all my fault, right? I just had to want to be close to you. I just had to be a stupid dumbass and-"

"Hey, cool it. You're not the one who got recognized. You're not the one who is gonna be a fucking joke to the whole school on Monday."

Eric visibly stilled.

"Shit… Damn it, you're right. Fuck… I didn't think about that I-"

"Yeah, for a smart ass, you don't think as much as you should."

Hyde lets his head fall back and sighs as he attempts to re-zen.

They sit there for a while, not speaking and letting themselves think.

" I.. I'm really sorry, Hyde. I'm so sorry. I fucked up. I…" Eric lets out a sob. "I didn't mean to… I just thought that it would be fun because you usually did things like that and I'm boring and I… I've never done anything that even comes close to what you've done and I thought you'd like…"

Hyde pulls off his aviators and groans, "Come on… Quit it. You know, if you really think you're too much of a virgin for me, then you're an even bigger idiot than I thought."

Pulling himself out of the chair and onto the couch, Hyde wraps an arm around his teary eyed friend.

Eric flinches a bit. Not expecting Hyde to do something so… Comforting.

"Quit crying alright… It's not your fault. It's mine. I should've locked the door behind us. Rookie mistake. Could have happened to anyone.."

Eric doesn't look up. Just retreats into the hug and huffs out an unsure laugh. Resting his head onto a welcoming shoulder, he wipes away any remaining tears.

"Yeah, I guess.."

They stayed there. Enjoying the unexpected cuddling. Hyde's thumb rubbing circles into Eric's arm. A few sniffles coming from Eric as he calmed down.

A shy and lanky hand sneaks its way to a jean-clad thigh.

With an inhale, Hyde nearly whispers, "Forman…" almost like a warning but more curious at where his friend's confidence came from.

"I… I've been thinking… About that day you asked me out?"

"Hm."

"And how you kissed me after you walked me to my room."

A small pause...

"Yeah, what about it.."

Eric hesitates slightly, "You… You started to uhm… You almost put your tongue in uh… in my mouth…"

Somewhat shakily, his pointer finger starts to rub circles into Hyde's thigh.

"Yeah... Then you freaked out, told me to "get home safe", and shut your door in my face."

"I... I was nervous okay! I... didn't know you were going to do that.."

"Then what'd you bring it up for?"

The circles stopped, his hand stilled. Eric sits up straight, his eyes immediately look to Hyde's lips.

"W-Well, ah-I was just… I wanted to… Kind of… wanted to try and….."

"What ar-"

"I wanna make out... Again. With you... Preferably."

Eric is biting his own bottom lip, internally freaking out.

Hyde's face is serious. Unreadable.

He could be thinking about kissing the boy in front of him or punching him and Eric could be none the wiser.

But it's when the rebel's eyes move down to look at the abuse being inflicted on the younger man's lip… That Eric's confidence raises.

"Can we-"

Their lips meet and Eric has to hold back his whine.

A callused hand moves its way into the brunet's hair, gently guiding the other's head closer. It starts off as their first kiss did.

Slow.

Gentle.

Curious.

And just a bit afraid.

The number of times they've kissed can be counted on one hand. Reasons being lack of privacy and an abundance of apprehension.

A shaky hand makes its way down to the rebel's chest.

Hyde's hand lowers to the back of Eric's neck and mumbles, "You can touch me if you want…"

The neighbor boy gets visibly excited and smiles, "I-I do…. God, yeah I wanna touch you."

It's unsure who, if not both, had gasped upon the reconnection of their newly motivated lips. Thin hands begin to grope a shirt covered chest. Getting his hands to return to the older man's waist, enjoying the feel of the abs on his friend's stomach.

Their tongues meet. It startles them both but it excites them thoroughly. It felt so wrong, so dirty and they feared the idea that they were to be caught once more.

The taste of the other making everything surreal. They begin to close in on each other, their torsos meeting in a tight almost-hug.

They become frantic at the idea of being able the taste each other. It was as if magnets controlled them now. They could only think of how to get closer. About how much they wanted more of the other.

Rough hands sliding into the back of Eric's shirt, relishing in the soft skin. A girlish gasp escapes the younger man, not expecting to feel a bare hand on his skin.

Though, he wasn't complaining.

As a moan followed, Hyde was encouraged to add another hand to the exploration.

His hands eagerly found their way to a thin waist, loving how it felt to travel up and down pale sides.

Eric was getting hard… They never went this far before and his imagination got the best of him. The erotic feeling of having his best friend's tongue on his lips, hands on his skin, the small noises Hyde made… All made him want- "Please, Hyde... Touch me more... Don't hold back.."

There's a low growl as his back hits the sofa and Hyde's chest pushes down on his. His legs fall open and strong thighs rest in between. Thin arms wrap around the eager man's neck and a shakey hand rakes into curly hair.

Strong hands rest on his waist only to pull his shirt up and over his head.

Hot breath meets his neck and he lets out a moan from the excitement.

"Hyde, yes... Please..."

He gulps as the man's lips begin to graze the skin of his neck.

Hyde plants a kiss to his lover's adams's apple. One kiss after the other, he continues a trail down to the center of the smaller man's chest. Hot breath spilling out as he turns to a pert nipple. A small hesitant but firm lick greets the hardening peak. His lips close around it with a small suck.

Eric's breathing speeds up. His moaning mixing in.

"Oh, god… H-... Steven…hah… Yes.."

As his kissing travels lower his chest meets Eric's clothed erection.

"Fuck, Eric…"

He gulps, his mind racing.

This wasn't part of the plan but he was never one to stick to a plan.

"Eric… I… Fuck, I wanna suck you off…" His nose nudging just below the man's bellybutton.

His only response is a louder than expected moan. "Yes! P-Please…" He hadn't meant to say that so loudly. His lower lip now trapped between his teeth again.

Hyde's small laugh is reassuring.

As well as the hands at the waistband of his sweatpants. The cold air meets Eric's erection as his pants and briefs are pulled off simultaneously.

Hyde is pulling his own shirt up and its soon on the floor.

He reclaims his spot between Eric's legs.

His long legs are moved over Hyde's shoulders. His breath ghosts over the tip.

All the submissive boy can bring himself to do is whine and moan.

Hyde wraps his arms around each thigh, his nose and lips are the first to touch the cock in front of him.

His mouth _watering_.

His eyes looking up at Eric.

His eyes are glazed over with the overwhelming lust that spread throughout his body at the close proximity to his friend's erection.

A growl slips out before he drags his tongue up the underside of the throbbing cock and pokes at the tip. The pre-cum that's starting to leak out is salty on his tongue and all he can think of is that he wants more.

"Oh god…. Hyde..."

Their eyes lock as he begins to pull the tip into his mouth. His saliva spilling out and trailing down Eric's cock.

He attempts to mimic the few blowjobs that he's received himself. It's sloppy and new and he needs to pull off to lick his lips so he can bring more into his mouth.

He begins a bobbing motion. Only taking in two inches at first. Soon he's able to get half of it into his mouth before reaching a hand down to his own erection.

Popping the button and unzipping his jeans, he pulls out his own hard cock. Laying onto his side he pulls back to slide his jeans down and spits into his hand before pleasuring Eric once again.

As he jerks onto his own manhood, he begins a faster pace with his childhood friend.

Its when he grips past the tip of his own erection that he pulls back with a pop.

Sitting up he grabs Eric's waist into his lap.

Their cocks meet and Hyde wraps both hands around them.

With a small thrust, he begins to rock his hips into the closed grip. His hands tighten and starting to move with his thrusts.

Blue eyes stare down at the moaning, writhing mess below him.

"H-Hyde... Fuck, it's so good… I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum."

With a moan, Hyde leans into the other's lips.

Keeping his right hand on Eric's cock he guides the other man's hand to his own. "Make me cum, Eric."

Their hands stroking sloppily, their hips twitching ever so slightly.

Their lips barely touching but their breath mixing together.

"Hyde, oh f-fuck… H-… Steven, I'm-"

Hyde's hand is almost a blur. Wanting Eric's orgasm to drag out as much as possible.

Watching his head fall back and his eyes roll slightly, he can feel his own climax begin to surface. He drops his head into the opening of Eric's neck and is thrusting into the loosening fist.

"Eric, wait I'm so close…" His fist tightens for a few seconds but begins to loosen up again.

"Come on, Forman… Please…" A half sob escapes the usually composed man as he is denied his orgasm. He begins thrusting against the smaller man's abdomen smearing the cum and trying desperately to finish himself off.

Hyde found himself humping Forman's stomach.

Eric drags his hands across twitching thighs and gripped the man's dripping cock.

"Steven, look at me.."

Reluctantly he raised his head, resting his forehead against the other's.

"I wanna watch you come…"

The hand begins to stroke him and he gulps as it tightens.

"Fuck, man…" His eyes slip shut as Eric's hand starts to speed up and his thumb brushes the tip on every upstroke.

His breath hitches as Eric lets out a moan of encouragement.

"Don't stop…. Oh, man, don't stop. I'm about ta…"

With a low groan, he's cumming and a few twitched thrusts help him ride it out.

"Eric…"

His body begins to feel heavy and he slumps over with satisfaction.

For a while, it's just them.

Their breathing is all they hear.

Hyde's hands make their way up to cup his lover's face.

"Eric… I-... I love you so much, man… Fuck I can't take it. I love you." Pecking kisses onto the smaller man's lips, Hyde throws caution to the wind.

"Let me take you out. On a date or something. I don't care where, man I wanna be with you.."

Eric is shocked… His best friend is pouring his heart out. Post orgasm. Holding him…

"Hyde… Of course… Man, I gotta keep in mind how much of a softy you are next time we-"

"You finish that sentence and there won't be a next time."

The lips that uttered those same words say otherwise as they meet Eric's.

Yeah… There is definitely going to be a next time.


	2. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a month since Eric and Hyde were caught making out in the janitor's closet at school... Well, as far as the school knows, a month since _Hyde_ was caught kissing a boy at school...

"So, Hyde... Kiss any more _boys_ lately?" Kelso is giggling in the seat by the basement door, Jackie while on his lap, rolls her eyes and elbows him with a hiss.

Hyde's glare is hardly as effective as it could've been if he hadn't worn his usual aviators. Though, the clench in his jaw and the tightening of his fists are very noticeable. 

"Shut your _fucking trap_ , Kelso."

"Wh-"

"Quit being a dickweed, Hyde is getting enough shit as it is..." cutting off Kelso's attempt at a defense, Donna has been one of few people to support Hyde without hesitation. 

There had been rumor after rumor speculating who the other boy was. A lot of the guesses were that it was Buddy Morgan, the only other _out_ guy at school. 

Buddy had denied having anything to do with it, but people believe what they want to believe.

Hyde hadn't had any issues with _direct_ conflict... At least none that didn't end in the bastard run away after pissing him off. 

Just a whole lot of cowards.

His locker receiving some new paint jobs in the form of homophobic slurs.

Wolf whistles as he'd open up his locker to a spill of "used tissues" and porno mags falling to his feet and displaying page after page of nude men.

The _cowards_ that body-slammed him into walls and concrete in the middle of crowds, never able to pinpoint the assailants amidst the groups of laughter passing him.

The physical abuse would be fine (to Hyde at least) if every time it happened there weren't so many pitiful glances shot his way after it'd happen. 

_If other kids would just mind their own **fucking** business...  
  
  
_It was the moronic announcements that reminded everyone to try and "be kinder and more accepting of fellow students".

That "bullying wasn't tolerated"...

_It fucking made him look like a snitch and a pussy._

Hyde had been mentally blacking out more and more lately, every day becoming a blur.

It hadn't gone unnoticed by the Formans. Kelso had told them in a big ol' "Guess what happened at school today, Mrs. Forman?".

Red had been a bit surprised but just supplied something along the lines of 'the kid better not be another dumbass that gets added to the group of idiots he already has in his basement'. Kitty had started talking about gay people in the neighborhood and how okay with it she was. She started making small gestures of special breakfasts and homemade lunches being accompanied by positive notes and sweet smiles that always asked if he was feeling alright that day. 

Hyde had been able to appreciate that at least his home life was a little more stress-free. He'd been spending more time in his room or Eric's...

Eric had become addicted to Hyde's touch. He'd started giving Steven more and more gentle kisses to the bruises he had started getting. They were more careful and starting keeping their relationship a strict " **Only in the privacy of each other's rooms** " rule.

Though they hadn't gotten any chances to do much more than the almost blowjob Hyde would have given if Eric hadn't screwed up.

Hyde spending nights getting a whole lot of sleep.

Eric was starting to feel a little neglected, though he never dared to bring it up given that Steven was having a hard time as it was.

So he kept worrying about his best friend, the guilt eating him alive.

"Hyde..?" it was Eric's voice that pulled him back out of another "blackout".

" _What?!_ " a bit more bite than he intended, but the brooding stoner was getting sick of the _sympathy_.

"... We uh-... we're gonna... if you wanted us to break out the stash... Ya know... help calm the nerves..." it's the hesitation and the " _If we talk slowly and softly, we won't_ _scare him away." ..._

_It's the fucking tip-toeing around that really nails it in._

"Yeah, because _I'm_ the one that needs to calm the fuck down.." Hyde's tone is filled with pure _apathy_. The words are sharp but he somehow delivers them with the same amount of interest as " _t_ _he weather this week has been pretty cloudy, huh?"_

Everyone is quiet.

Even though it was an indirect answer, he sits up. He's watching everyone, Kelso in his seat with Jackie on his lap, Fez is at the farthest end of the sofa, Donna in the middle, and Eric is leaning on the arm of the couch closest to his partner.

Hyde leans onto the arm of the chair closest to his scrawny friend, lessening the space between them brought him a bit of comfort. Donna is rolling up their activity for the night when Hyde removes his aviators to hang on his shirt, rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to "de-stress".

Once it's lit and its made its rounds, Hyde decides that he's able to call this moment stress free... Just a nice little stress-free smoke sesh with his friends. Letting his thoughts draw nothing but blanks.

He's handed the remains of what was the group blunt and he's already planned to take the rest for himself and get to bed while he's still calm.

"Hey, Hyde, when are we gonna meet your _boyfriend_?"

_And the stress-free moment is gone..._

"Fuck **off** , Kelso."  
  
Jackie does Hyde the favor of bashing her elbow into the idiot's chest.

" ** _Ow_** , I'm not trying to be an ass, man. I'm just asking cause- I mean come on- we're friends, man. You'd think we'd have met the guy at least!" He's dramatically rubbing his abused chest and almost looks like he's serious _,_ "He just hasn't mentioned anything about it and hell, _yeah we can just stop talking about it_. But dude, we're friends!"

Everyone is quiet again, yet this time in shock at the actual _sense_ Kelso was making.

This time everyone looks to Hyde, obviously waiting for an answer or string of curses or **anger;** _something_.

A mutual standby that allowed the man in question to know that he controlled what happened next.

Hyde can fucking **feel** their eyes on him and it's just a reminder of what he has to put up with at school. 

_Which he didn't want to be reminded of **anything** stressful to begin with._

He looks around at them all, the blunt has been reduced to a roach and he takes the hit that finishes it off.

A long, much needed, hit.

Holding in that hit he lets in burn his throat and lets the sting linger before he lets it out with a long sigh.

"Alright. Listen, I'm only saying this once. I'm not gonna repeat myself. I'll talk to you guys about-... About him when I'm ready. It's not just up to me. He isn't exactly out either. Not to say that I'm gay, I'm not- **Don't start, Kelso.** I've thought about it. I'm not really sure what I am, okay... I don't really-... I dunno guys... Just... Not right now. Another day, I promise... Just... not today."

More silence.

This time, a lot of the tension had dissipated. 

"Now if you guys don't mind, I'd like to get to bed, the past couple of weeks have been way too fucking annoying and I just wanna get some sleep."

There's the bustle of his friends taking his request as a mercy for how patient he just was. Jackie and Kelso are the first to leave, Fez following after them having vocalized his plans to _watch them_. Donna stays back, giving Hyde and a smile followed by a wince at the understanding that he hated that.

"Alright, alright I'm out, see you guys later. I'm gonna try and get some homework done tomorrow so I'll probably be good to hang after lunch." With a wave goodnight, she's up the stairs and gone. Eric had made himself busy cleaning up the small table that didn't seem to really need any cleaning.

Hyde reaches out and lightly rests his knuckles to the smaller man's chin, "Night, baby..." A simple peck. Lingering for no longer than three seconds before he makes his move to stand and is walking into his room in just a few steps.

He pushes his door back, not closing it entirely.

A small invitation to his friend.

He kicks his shoes off to a place by his bed, his jeans, and shirt onto the floor. He takes a seat at the end of his bed and rubs at his temples, _they_ _just had to ruin his high, huh?_

A small knock on his door tells him that Forman had taken the bait. He doesn't look up, a click of the door closing and the sound of shuffling approaches him. He feels his friend slide into a spot behind him.

He doesn't say anything.

Just leans back into the hold, as lanky arms glide across his bare skin to wrap around his chest, a warm hand resting over his heart and a clothed chest against his back.

"Hey..."

A small inhale and he chooses to hold onto the arms that have embraced him, taking a hand into his own and giving it a kiss, "... hey..."

They're quiet and Eric is peppering the back of Hyde's neck with kisses. The larger man's eyes shut and he hums in approval.

"Steven..." Eric's voice is hardly a whisper as removes his hands from their positions in the other's and begins to roam free over the bare chest before him. His hands are slow but firm, and he takes every chance he has to lightly drag his thumb over the nipples he so desperately craved to abuse. 

Hyde's breathing hitches at the teasing movements, letting his head lull back onto a welcoming shoulder, "Eric..."

"I miss you..."

"I didn't **go** anywh-."

"You know what I mean."

"... Yeah..."

A pinch to a hardening nipple is his only response and he couldn't help the gasp it drives out of him.

  
It's with a hungry groan that Hyde lets his body receive the burning attention it's been craving, thin fingers graze his flaccid manhood.

A sharp inhale and he's spreading his thighs apart in want.

The touches are teasing and light and oh so warm... and it doesn't take his body very long to show the appreciation he has for those hands. 

His growing erection is pulled out through the opening of his boxers and he's moaning louder than he intends to. His body is still and it doesn't hinder the pleasure.

Eric wants him to enjoy this, "Fuck, Steven..." 

Hyde's breathing picks up, _he had missed this..._

"You're so hard..."

A quick thumb had slid across the tip, smearing a long string of precum down and around the head, "God, you're fucking hot..." 

Hyde had to hold back the gasp as the feeling of the other man's growing hardness pressed against his lower back, hitting just at the start of his crack, "F-Fuck..."

The kisses at the rebel's neck are soft and caring and it earns a growl, "Tighter, Forman..." he's in it now... "Fuck, Forman... Get over here, I wanna see you.."

The younger man was all too eager to please his partner, removing his own shirt on his way onto his partner's lap. His hands raking into the unruly curls, the thrill of lust that burns into his skin at the rough hands gripping his hips.

"Mmh-... I-I want you to do what you want to me... " Eric's voice is low and needy, it just borders on a whine, "I-... Use me, Hyde..."  
  
"Fucking- Shit, baby... What's gotten into you...?" Rough hands maneuver over his waist and grope just under his ass, harsh open mouth kisses are on the thin man's neck in a fever of want.

"I miss your hands, I-... I miss your mouth, Steven. I wa-... I need you-AH!" the smaller man's jeans are pulled open and down past his waist.

"You're gonna drive me **crazy** , Forman..."

"I want you, Hyde, I want- I want you..."

"Get these pants off. **Now**."

In a flurry of quick movements his jeans are off, his briefs are askew and he's back in Hyde's lap, "Hyde-"  
  
The stubble that grazes his lower abdomen is paralyzing...

The nips and kisses at his waistband are erotic...

His briefs are pulled down and his cock springs out, a crude slap to his partner's chin drives a gasping moan up his chest and past his tongue, "H-Hyde, please..."

"Hush, you said this was about me. So let me do what I want."

He's kissing his way around the twitching erection, his breath washing over it in waves.

A few nips here.

A small suck there.

The torturous mouth leaving a path of heat that dared to go lower, his tongue flattening against the dripping tip.

Eric is gasping and moaning and Hyde takes pride in that, "Tell me."

Eric has to blink back the brief confusion, remembering their conversation last month, "Suck my cock, Hyde... I want you to make me cum with your mouth..."

He's sucking the head into his mouth and letting his tongue massage it while enjoying the salty precum that coats his tastebuds. 

"H-Hyde... Oh, fuck..."

"Hmmm.." The hum had sent trembles throughout the scrawny man's body.  
Eric watched as his cock disappeared, inch by inch, into the rebel's mouth as a strong suck sends his mind reeling.

He's nearly balls deep in Hyde's mouth, the man's nose pressing into his pubes, the memory of Hyde's confession hits him, "H-Hyde... I love your mouth!"

With a crude, wet, slurp, a rush of red graces his cheeks, the spit coated cock pushing back to its place in the man's throat.

Brown eyes dilating in response, his panting picking up at the reaction, shaky hands weave their way through the tight curls of his assailant.

"Mmmmm..." the rebel's head is bobbing back and forth, the speed picking up, and _how the hell is he not **gagging**_.

"H-Hyde, I'm not-... I'm not gonna l-last very long if you keep-!" 

"Mmmhmm mmm."

"F-Fuck-!"

The sounds of spit sloshing and sucking have filled the room, its vulgar and bordering on grotesque. 

Hyde isn't holding back, he's basically letting his partner fuck his throat and those sinful blue eyes are looking up at his prize with pride and **hunger**.

"Oh, my fuckin- _Fuck_! Ah! Hy- Hyde- I'm gonna cumm-!

His hips are shaking, he's thrusting forward and yanks his partner's hair towards his hips, small gags are his reward.

He's emptying himself down that hot tightening throat and he's shaking completely before his muscles give in. His spent softening manhood slipping from the mouth he'd just fucked, his body falling into the lap below him. He's nearly hyperventilating, his skin is coated with a sheer layer of cooling sweat. 

Hyde lets out a small series of coughs, some of the semen spilling past his lips and onto the thinner man's shoulder. He's quick to lick it up, the action slowly turning into kisses.

"S-Shit, Forman..." the voice he lets out is low and husky, he has to clear his throat to push away the gravelly tone he'd developed from the pure _throat fucking_ he had just endured.

Eric's response is quick and tired, "I-I'm so sorry- I-... I couldn't help it, I d-didn't mean to-"

"Shut up, I fucking **loved** it..." its a growl that's still raw, _his throat is gonna be sore for a while..._

Eric's whimper is all he gets before he lays back, his cock is actually **dripping** with precum it looks painfully hard and Eric has to fight back the guilt, "You still-"

"Yeah, I know... You said you wanted me to use you, right?"

"I mean, yeah, bu-"

"No. No buts. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

The rebel's eyes search his flustered partner's face for any trace of doubt...

"On your knees."

A single moment of hesitation settles in before Forman is on his knees, the throbbing erection just inches from his face, his breathing still labored but now breezing onto the cock in front of him. The brown eyes have taken to admiring every detail of the cock they're glued to, only briefly glancing up to the blue ones above him, "What next, Steven..."

The cock before him twitches almost instantly as he waits for his next instructions.

"Oh, baby you're not an idiot, I think you know **exactly** what I want you to do now."

Reaching forward, Eric pulls the erection toward his lips, "I want you to tell me anyway."

A small laugh, "You're really into the dirty talk, huh, Forman?"

A simple bite of his lip before the blush rises up his face, "Listening to your voice... Telling me what to do. I always... Liked it when you ordered me around..." 

"God, Forman... And you were worried you were too boring for me... Stay right there. Let me see your tongue, baby."

Eric doesn't hesitate, his tongue flicking out and briefly grazing his friend's cock.

His breath washing over it so very deliciously. 

"Yeah, just like that, baby..."

Hyde grips onto his now touch starved erection, his strokes are tight and his eyes stuck to the view before him, "You look **perfect** down there, Forman..." 

Using his free hand to guide the blushing mess of a man closer to his manhood, "Ready?"

A flick of his tongue jabs at its target, a silent _**Yes**_. 

Slipping the now leaking head onto the welcoming tongue, precum glazing the hot muscle _beautifully_.

"Now suck, baby..."

Those sinfully innocent lips close around the head and saliva is pouring down down his shaft. The sucking is _sinful_ , and it's doing unholy things to Hyde's sensitive tip. That tongue is surrounding the gland in the hot cavern.

He's sucking it like a goddamn _lollipop_ and the lack of innocence in those eyes are corrupting any chance of those lips touching a genuine sucker without this view replacing it. 

"Just like that, baby..." saliva is pooling down his cock and soaking the fabric of his boxers that it's blossomed from.

Its Hyde's turn to listen to the sound of spit sloshing around within those plum red lips, the harsh sucking giving them a swollen transformation.

"Suck harder, baby, I'm so close..." Hyde's head pushes back with a growl that blends into a groan.

The saliva pouring around his cock is now white and thick, his cum mixing with the spit, "Eric... Oh, fuck- Yes..."  
  


The taste of the salty cum that fills his mouth is a little jarring, he doesn't swallow, allowing it to slide down the deflating erection.

It's like a work of art and **God** , Eric has never felt more pride for any art piece he's created than the one in front of him.

Hyde is panting and his blue eyes slowly focus in on the sight of his best friend hovering over his cum glazed cock, "Oh, man... Yeah, you definitely look perfect down there, Forman..."

Eric is **fucking smiling** at the breathy statement, partially from the gravelly way his voice reminded him of the throat fucking it had received... And definitely part pride in being able to please his usually stoic friend.

"Fuck, Forman, you're so fucking beautiful..."

Hyde sits up and meets those swollen lips in a sweet kiss, "I love you so much, Eric..."

His smile widening at the soft yet raw sound of that voice, one that he's just realized is about to sound a lot worse in the morning, "I love you too, Steven..." 

They move to lay down as Hyde removes his boxers, using them to wipe himself clean, tossing it to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

He pulls Eric close, holding him warmly under the veil of his blanket, "Mmm... G' night..."

Nuzzling into the embrace of his partner he lets himself listen to the sound of Hyde's slow rhythmic breathing, telling him that the man below him had already fallen asleep, "Night, Hyde..."

Sleep taking him slowly as he relishes in the warmth of his partner, **_Gonna have to remember to bring up what we're calling this relationship in the morning instead..._**


End file.
